Forever Red and Pink
by pinkprincess84
Summary: 13 Red Rangers, 7 Pink Rangers, one story book romance, one mission to defeat Divatox. What could go wrong? R&R PLEASE
1. The Mission

Forever Red and Pink

**Summary:** A few years has passed since the mission to the Moon for ten former Red Rangers, and now they find that they, as well as two more retired Red Rangers and the newest Red Ranger are needed for a new mission, but this time, they won't be going alone as every former Pink Ranger is also going along to help, which leaves a certain Ranger to have to face the truth.

**Author's Note:** This is a story that has been in the works for a while, I just haven't had time to write it, please R&R and tell me what you think, it really does have a good plot to it, promise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing so PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Timeline:** If you haven't guessed, DT season, not too long after Trent has joined the team.

On a distant planet, Divatox and her minions are planning to take over Earth with there newly reinstated powers, but what they don't know is that they are being watched, but the surprise is that they are being watched by two former rangers, one in a red cloak and one in a pink cloak.

"Andros, we have to head back and inform them, they are the reason that the two of us are out here in the first place, following Divatox around. Now that we have enough information on what she is planning, we really need everyone's help." Cassie, the former Pink Space and Turbo Ranger says.

Andros takes a deep breath, but realizes that she is right. "Alright, we've put it off long enough, we're gonna need there help in order to fight her, even if we do have to bring you Pink's along for the adventure."

Cassie glares at her Red counterpart. "Need I remind you that Kim and I were the ones to tell you about this when we came back from OUR adventure to defeat Rita and Zedd? You know we have every right to go on this mission as the rest of you! Don't make me get Kim to kick your butt before we even set off on this one!" Cassie tells him, her tone letting him know that she wouldn't hesitate to sick the Original Pink Ranger on him.

Andros winces at this and decides that it's in his best health interest not to argue with Cassie about this anymore or she really will get Kimberly to hurt him so he nods his head before turning his attention back to the problem at hand, and realizes all too late that they have been discovered. "Uh Cass, I think we should leave now, they found us!" Andros points to the Piranhatrons that are now making there way to them.

"Alright, but it looks like we will have to fight them before we can escape first!"

"Alright, let's do this then. You Ready?"

"You know it."

"Let's Rocket!" Both shout and morph into there respective colors just as the first onslaught of Piranhatrons attacks. They fight for a while before they can make a clean break.

"Come on Cass, here's our chance!" Andros says after he delivers a snap kick to the stomach of the Piranhatron in front of him.

"Alright let's go! We still have to get back and gather the others!" Cassie replies.

"Galaxy Gliders, Hang Ten!" Both shout and within seconds there Gliders appear before them. Both jump on and take off just before Divatox can blast them.

"That was too close Andros, we need to gather the others as soon as possible so we can take care of Divatox and those ugly Piranhatrons. Come on, we can recruit Dana and Carter first and they can help us gather the others." Cassie says once they are back aboard the Astro Megaship heading back towards Earth.

"Good idea, than we can get in contact with Aurico and he can pick up Leo on his way to meeting us at NASADA." Andros tells her.

"Good idea, now let's get back." Cassie tells him once they are on the Deck of the ship. "D.E.C.A., please make contact with Captain Mitchell on the Aqua base, we need to speak to him."

"Putting you through now Cassie." D.E.C.A. informs her just as Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather appear on the screen.

"Hello Andros and Cassie, how may we help you today?" Captain Mitchell asks.

"We our in need of the assistance of Dana and Carter, it turns out that we will be going on that mission to defeat Divatox sooner than we thought and we need them to help us gather the others so we can go and take care of this problem quickly." Andros informs the two.

"They are ready and waiting."

Three hours later: Reefside park

The Dino Thunder Rangers, with the exception of Dr. Tommy Oliver are enjoying a quiet day in the park when Connor, the Red Ranger and leader of the team says what's on his mind.

"Guys, is it just me or has it been really quiet around here since Trent joined the team? I mean, not that I mind the peace and quiet or anything, but it just seems a bit strange to me."

"I know what you mean Connor, but we should be grateful for this period of peace, we may not get another one like this in a while." Kira, the Yellow Ranger tells him.

Just as he is about to respond, someone gets the teams attention.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Connor Mcknight and Dr. Tommy Oliver, I was wondering if you all could help me?"

"I'm Connor Mcknight, how may I help you?" Connor says while staring at the guy before him.

"Connor Mcknight, Red Dino Thunder Ranger?" The team looks at him in utter horror but Connor answers none the less.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Carter Grayson, Red Ranger, Lightspeed Rescue." Carter answers him, holding up his hand that holds his morpher. The Rangers before him all take in a sigh of relief.

"Nice to meet you Carter, but may I ask you what you are doing here?" Connor asks him not trying to be rude.

"He is here because me and you are needed to go on a mission Connor." Everyone turns around as Tommy Oliver speaks.

"Dr. O, what do you mean, 'Mission'?" Ethan asks.

"Just that Ethan, Connor and I need to go with Carter (the teens look at there teammate and mentor like he's gone crazy.)."

"Connor, you and Dr. Oliver are needed to help on a mission that will include every former Red Ranger, as well as every former Pink Ranger. We need your help, will you help us?" Carter asks while staring at the teen, who is taking everything in.

"When I became a Ranger, I chose to help save lives, there is NO WAY I'm gonna say

no to helping when I not only get to meet every Red Ranger, but I also get to meet every former Pink Ranger also. Count me in." Connor states while receiving a death glare from Kira who mutter something under his breath about a chauvinistic pig.

"Alright than. Tommy, are you in?" Carter asks.

"Carter, I'm leading this mission, you know I'm in." Tommy tells him.

"Tommy, you aren't the only one in control of this mission. I am told you will have help in leadership responsibilities form a Pink Ranger, the first Pink Ranger from what I've been told." Carter tells him, not seeing the shock in Tommy's face.

"Kimberly?"

_**I know, short right? Don't worry guys, the next chapter will be a lot longer, and we will be introduced to all the rangers going on the mission, as well as the enevitable confrontation between the two leaders. Please read and review guys, I'd really appreciate it! **_

**Pink Princess**


	2. Introductions and The Confrontation

**Forever Red and Pink **

Chapter 2: Introductions and the Confrontation

**Summary:** Upon arriving at NASADA, Tommy and Connor come across every former pink and red ranger, and the confrontation that everyone has been expecting finally happens, but everyone is in for a surprise.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Jason and Kim's motorcycles, so please don't sue me!

**Author's Note:** I know I said I would update sooner guys, but the truth is I lost the disc I have been holding all of my stories on a while back and now I have to redo this chapter as well as the next chapter to 'The Great Secret', so please don't hate me! The next chapter for that story will be up as soon as I can start working on it, promise.

Once they have arrived at NASADA, they immediately make there way to hanger 17, where they find a room full of former red and pink rangers waiting for them. Andros steps forward to meet them.

"Welcome Connor, Tommy, we've been waiting for you. If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to your teammates for this mission." They make there way to the people standing around the Megaship, waiting to go on the mission. "I will start by introducing you to your fellow red rangers. First up, we have Rocky Desantos, 2nd Red Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti Ape, and Blue Zeo Rangers, Aurico of Aquitar, Red Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger, Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, or TJ for short, 2nd Red Turbo and 1st Blue Space Ranger, Leo Corbett, Lost Galaxy, you've already met Carter, Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, his best friend Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger, Time Force, Cole Evans, Wild Force, Shane Williams, Ninja Storm, and Hunter Foster, Crimson Ranger, Ninja Storm." As he introduces them, all red ranger steps forward, takes a bow, and then steps back.

"Seeing as how it looks as though he won't be introducing us ladies, allow me to do the honors." Says Cassie, who is just coming out of the Megaship as Andros finishes introducing the red rangers and receives a glare from him which she returns until he backs off. "I will start by introducing you to Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, 2nd Pink Mighty Morphin, 2nd Ninjetti Crane, Zeo, and 1st Pink Turbo Ranger, I am Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan, 2nd Pink Turbo, Pink Space Ranger, Kendrix Morgan, 1st Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, Karone of KO-35, 2nd Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, but she will be taking over my Space Powers for this mission, Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue, and last but most certainly not least, Jen Scott, Time Force." All of the females take a bow as they are introduced and than step towards there Red counterpart.

Connor looks around and than realizes something. "Aren't we missing a few people? I thought you had said there was a chick who would be the other leader? Kimberly right?" He asks of Carter, but Kat answers first.

"When Dana came and got me and Rocky, she was off doing something, but we called her and told her, I don't know what's going on." Kat says, looking a little confused about the missing former Pink Ranger.

"But isn't there someone else missing? Another Red Ranger?" Connor asks again.

"It looks like we're gonna have to go without them." Tommy says, looking kind of hurt about not being able to see two of his best friends.

In the distance, the sound of two motorcycles can be heard approaching, but the only person to notice it is Cole, who stops everyone from boarding the ship. "Wait, can't you guys hear that?" he says before he runs out of the hanger with everyone right behind him. Upon stepping outside, everyone notices motorcycles approaching.

"Kim, Jason." Kat says, looking relieved to see them as they dismount there bikes.

Jason is the first to get off his bike and remove his helmet, when he turns around, he notices all of the eyes on him and his partner. "What? You didn't think you'd be leaving without us now did you? Come on, you had to know we were gonna make an entrance right before you left right? For crying out loud, I did it on the last mission us Red Rangers went on and Kim here wanted to do it the last time around but didn't think it would be a good idea, but she couldn't pass up on doing it this time around, especially if it would get a reaction out of everyone." Everyone but Kim glares at Jason, who is still sitting on her motorcycle waiting for him to be quiet. As soon as he stops talking, she dismounts her bike as well and removes her helmet to reveal long red hair that is streaked blonde pulled back by a barrette before she turns to face everyone, everyone present looks shocked by a certain persons reaction at seeing her.

"Beautiful." Tommy says, with a smile on his face as Kim finally turns to see the people assembled behind her. She returns the smile and than addresses Jason before everyone else.

"Damn Jason, I thought you said you wouldn't give the explanation? I was starting to fall asleep waiting for you to be quiet!" Everyone laughs while Jason glares at her. "You promised you wouldn't do it Rex, don't you DARE glare at me like that." She says as they approach the Rangers before them. "I will start by getting reacquainted with my fellow former Pink Rangers, seeing as how they look like they're gonna murder me for showing up late." Kim says as she approaches the ladies, first up is Kat. "Girl, don't you look at me like that either, it's not my fault the esteemed first Red Ranger wanted to make **ANOTHER** entrance, you of all people should know he would." She says as she gives her successor a hug, Kat nods her head in response while Kim approaches Cassie. "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna leave you and Kat to be the other leaders, I'm not that evil of a person, I promise." Cassie nods than shakes her hand. Kim steps over to Kendrix and Karone next. "Please tell me you two ladies have been keeping the guys on Mirinoi in check, I'd hate to have to go back with you to put them in line." She than steps over to Dana. "The same goes for you and Kelsey, I don't want to have to go and kick the crap out of a few rangers down in Mariner Bay either, so make sure you two do it for me alright?" Dana nods her head in response and Kim steps over to the last person in the line of Pink Rangers. "Well Jen, here we are again, I was hoping that there would be another Pink at the end of this line to be proud of and introduce myself to, but it looks like I'll have to settle with meeting those three Red Rangers on the end their huh? Oh well, but I just wanted to tell you thank you for that piece of advice you gave me the last time around, it looks like you were right." Kim says before giving Jen a hug before she steps over to the Red Rangers. She is about to greet Rocky before she is interrupted by Jason.

"I think we should introduce you to everyone Kim, considering you don't even know half of these people other than by reputation." Jason says, not really noticing the glare Kim is giving him, but before he can start, Kim interrupts him.

"Thanks Jase, but I think I can handle it on my own." She than turns her attention back to Rocky who is right in front of her while the ladies and several of the guys snicker at her and Jason, who is once again glaring at her. "Ape boy, it's been way too long since me and you have been in a battle together, this should be interesting don't you think?" She asks while giving him a hug. When she pulls back, she notices the look on his face as he nods his head. "What is it?" She asks.

Rocky nods his head down the line to the last person and than says quietly, "He's been kind of quiet since he found out you would not only be coming on this mission, but that you would also be co-leading this mission with him from what Carter told us when he brought him and the newest Red Ranger." Kim nods her head before answering.

"Don't worry, we won't fight or anything on this mission, I told Jason and Kat a long time ago that if we had to go on this mission that I made sure of that." Rocky nods and than Kim steps over to TJ and Andros. "It's been awhile you two, but I can only say I'm happy to see one of you because of what I heard from Dana." Kim says while glaring at Andros the whole time and once again the ladies are snickering and a few of the guys are also while Andros tries to return the glare but his goes away when Kim's eyes go darker, almost black. "Don't you dare say anything Andros, I heard you were trying to keep us ladies out of this one. Need I remind you that if it weren't for us, you wouldn't even **KNOW** that Divatox was back? You have no right to try and keep us from this ission and you know it, and I will hold up Cassie's promise and kick your ass if you keep it up." Kim says as she steps over to meet Leo. "Well, if it isn't Leo Corbett, I've heard a lot about you not only from Kendrix but also from Jason, who says that you did an awesome job on the last mission, I'm looking forward to working with you on this one." Leo is blushing as she steps over to Carter. "Carter, it's been too long since I've seen you, I hope you know that I've had Dana keeping an eye on you for a reason, but by the looks of things, you kept up your end of the promise as well." Carter nods and Kim steps over to Wes and Eric. "Seeing as how I never got the privilege to meet either one of you, I would just like to say that it is an honor to meet you, I was in Silver Hills when the two of you took on Ransik by yourselves before the others came back to help you." Kim shakes both of there hands before stepping over to Cole. "Cole Evans, I hear that you also showed these guys a thing or two on the mission to the moon, even if a certain Red Ranger was being a jerk the whole time and kept on calling you 'newbie' and 'rookie'. Don't worry, from the looks of things, you can take him, and that's saying a lot." Cole blushes as he shakes her hand. Kim than steps over to the Ninja Storm Rangers and addresses Hunter first. "I hear that you started off evil? (Hunter nods his head) Don't worry, it seems to be very popular within the teams these days, I can't think back to a team who DIDN'T have an evil ranger on their team, starting with us Originals." Hunter gives her a look that says 'Who?' Kim answers, "Tommy." Both Shane and Hunter look down at him in shock. While the shock is wearing off, Kim addresses Shane next. "Making the sacrifice that you and your fellow teammates did when you defeated Lothor is a hard one to make, I respect the fact that you did what had to be done in order to save the world, you will always have my respect and thanks for that." It is Shane's turn to blush as he shakes Kim's hand. He than turns to watch what is about to happen between the two leaders, but Kim first meets Connor, who is staring at her admiringly. "You must be the newest addition to the long line of Red Rangers. Kimberly Hart, Earth's first Pink Ranger, and Ninjetti Crane." She shakes his hand and watches him stare at her. "I hope that I will be able to get to know you a little better before the end of this mission, and maybe I will get to meet the rest of your teammates as well." Connor nods his head, as he is to enticed by her beauty to say anything. Kim than steps over to the Greatest Ranger Ever for the confrontation everyone's been waiting for. "Hello Handsome, it's been a while." Kim says, receiving looks of shock from everyone but Jen.

"It's been way too long Beautiful." Tommy says as he pulls her into a kiss.

_Cliffhanger, I know but I couldn't resist! Please review!_

_Pinkprincess_


	3. A LOT of explaining to do

Forever Red and Pink

Chapter 3: A LOT of explaining to do

**Summary: **Two people have a lot of explaining to do to everyone, and hopefully we will get another welcome surprise along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, please don't sue!

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapter 2 so far, you people rock! Also, thank you for putting in Shane and Hunter's last names, I never really got the chance to sit down and watch Ninja Storm that much, and when I did, I never really got there last names, so thank you for the correction, much appreciated!

As the two continued to kiss, everyone continued to stare, not knowing what to say, until finally Jason decided to interrupt them.

Jason clears his throat in hopes of gaining there attention, which works. "So when exactly were the two of you planning on letting the rest of us in on this? I mean come on, you two could barely stand to be near eachother no more than two years ago at Trini's funeral, and now you guys are KISSING! What in the hell is going on here?" He asks, not really noticing the looks he is receiving from Kat and Rocky.

Kim and Tommy look at eachother, trying to decide who should tell everyone the truth. After a minute or two, Kim decides to start.

"I know Tommy and I haven't exactly sent off the best of signals when you guys have mentioned the other to us, but we, well Tommy actually decided to come and scare the hell out of me one day while I was training down in Florida. Jason, think back to about two months before I moved back home, what had just happened concerning Tommy?"

Jason takes a minute to think about it, and than it comes to him. "The island you were working on had exploded."

Tommy nods his head before he continues. "I had just been pulled from the water by rescuers, and while I was sitting on the boat waiting to get back to land, I had decided that I needed to take a look at my life a little better and hold onto the important parts of it, so that is when I got a ticket to Florida to make Kim talk to me about everything, seeing as how we didn't, like you pointed out, talk at Trini's funeral or even after Muranthias happened, and find out if there was a way we could settle everything and maybe be happy. Little did I know she was gonna faint on me when she saw me watching her practice." Tommy says while looking down at Kim.

"You know, smart ass comments is not gonna get you anywhere buddy." Kimberly tells him while looking him dead in the eyes, not really noticing all of the guys snickering at them and the girls nodding at them and glaring at the guys. "I had just been working on that new tricky dismount from the beam that I had been having problems with when I finally nailed it. I turn around because I hear someone clapping and who do I see but Tommy. I admit he caught me off guard and I fainted, but what do you guys expect? I had already begun to think that I would never see him again considering you guys had told me he wasn't even living in Angel Grove anymore, so I was more than a little surprised to see him in front of me watching me." Kim says while Tommy leans down to give her a kiss on top of the head.

"That still doesn't explain how the two of you are a couple again, I mean for crying out loud, we never thought the two of you would talk again." Jason says not really catching on.

"Where getting there bro, calm down." Tommy tells everyone. "Once I revived her, I told her that we really needed to talk, so she told me that she still had half an hour to practice left and if I wanted to wait for her, I could sit in the stands set up for visitors until she was done, so once she was done, she went and changed and we were off."

"We went to this spot by the ocean that reminded me a lot of Angel Grove. We had a seat and we finally talked about what happened. I first apologized for everything I put him through with that letter, how I had only written it because I was so depressed that I thought I was dying and that I didn't want him to have to worry about me, how there was never another guy, how I hadn't had a boyfriend since him and how I wish I could take back that damn letter but I couldn't and that if he never forgave me that I would understand. I than told him that everyone had found out, and that the only reason I didn't tell him anything was because I was so afraid that he wouldn't understand why I did what I did, that I thought I was doing the right thing at the time in letting him go, boy did that plan backfire on me." Kim says, on the verge of tears. Just as she is about to cry Tommy pulls her into a hug and doesn't let go, all of the girls have tears in their eyes and none of the guys are fairing any better as they try and give comfort to them.

"Once she explained what had happened, I sat there for a few minutes trying to put things together in my head so that it made sense, and when I told her that I understand why she did what she did, I also told her that I forgave her, because she did what she thought was right at the time, and that I wanted her to try and forgive herself, because if she didn't, she would only hurt for the rest of her life and I didn't want that for her." Tommy says, while Kim has her face buried in his shoulder.

Looking around at everyone, Kim and Tommy notice that all of the girls are crying, and all of the guys are trying to comfort them. Jason is the first to speak again.

"So I'm guessing that the two of you got back together than right? (Both nod their heads) Kimmie, why didn't you tell me what happened? I would've tried to get the two of you talking sooner! You know I hate it when anything is hurting you!"

"Jason, the only person who knew the truth was Trini, I had to tell her, she wasn't letting me off the hook with the story I gave her. I didn't tell anybody else because I just didn't think I could handle anyone else's sympathy, I mean, it was only a few months later that I lost Trini, I just don't think I could've handled it if something were to happen to someone else I care about for telling them the truth about that letter." Kim says, than is crying so hard that Kat and Cassie are doing there best to comfort her.

"Kimmie, just because you told Trini what happened before she died doesn't mean that that is the reason that she died. She died because of some stupid person who didn't think before they got behind the wheel of a car when they decided to drink. She would kick your ass if she knew you were blaming yourself for what happened." Kat tells her, hugging her in between her own tears.

_**Sorry for not updating sooner guys, my life is and has been hectic lately so please don't shoot me! Next chapter, everyone will find out a little more about the day Trini found out the truth, and how Kim found out about Trini's death and how she took it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Pinkprincess**_


	4. What Trini Knew

Chapter 4:What Trini knew

**Summary:** After finding out that our favorite couple is back together and the truth about the letter, the team finds out what happened the day of Trini's accident and why Kim

never forgave herself.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Power Rangers nor do I own anything associated with Disney, please do not sue me, it wouldn't be worth your time.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, I know!!!!!!! I'm sorry for taking forever to update but life got in the way as it usually does so I had to put this and my other story, which

by the way WILL be updated hopefully very soon, on hold. Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed these stories you people are what kept me happy when I couldn't write. I

promise to try and update more often, I have my own computer now so that I can write more so hopefully I'll be able to keep this story alive!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kim explains what happened, she flashes back to the day Trini found out and what happened as Tommy and Jason tells the rest about that day.

_Flashback 8 years, one week to the day of the letter:_

Kim is in her dorm room crying over what she has done, ashamed in herself for what happened. "I can't believe I did that, how could I have done that to Tommy? I really do

deserve to die for that." As she sat in reflection of what she had done and contemplated whether or not to call him and explain, she laid back on her bed and imagined that he

wouldn't listen, would tell her to leave him alone, and wondered why he didn't call to see if the letter was true.

'_I just don't understand it, I know he loves me, he promised me he would listen if something happened but yet he hasn't called. Maybe he really does believe the letter, maybe_

_I should've called that day. It's too late now, none of them will listen now so I think I'll leave them alone.' _She's pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cellphone

so she reaches over to her desk and picks it up, it's Trini.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, can we talk?"

"Of course Tri, what's up?" Kim sits up as she wipes away her tears.

"Well first off I'm here in Florida, the Conference is on break so I decided to come see you, so imagine my surprise when I call Jason to get your number and he tells me that

you broke up with Tommy, in a letter. What happened Kim, cuz we both know you didn't find somebody else, talk to me." Trini sits in a chair in her hotel room to listen to what

happened between Kim and Tommy.

"Oh Trini, it's all so messed up!(cries over phone and Trini sits up) I never meant to break up with him, I love him so much!" starts crying uncontrollably now.

"If you didn't want to end things, than why did you send that letter? Jason told me that Tommy locked himself in his room for three days, refused to come out and Mrs. Oliver

only got him to come out because she threatened to send him away. Sis, what happened?" Trini could here her crying in the over the phone.

"Tri, I think there's something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've just been so lost since I gave up the power, you remember what I told you about how I gave up the powers to Katherine right?"

"Yeah, but what does that mean?"

"Trini, I can't see straight anymore, it's like I died when my coin was taken, and it's like I'm dying now. I let Tommy go so that he could move on with somebody who could be

there for him, I don't know what's going on anymore and I thought it was best to let him go." Kim breaks down and it breaks Trini's heart to hear the pain in her voice.

"Oh Kim, why didn't you tell me? I would've been there for you, I would've cried with you and held you, you're to important to all of us to just let you slip away! I'm coming

over now, I'll be there in a while."

"Trini you don't have to do that."

"I don't have to but I want to, I'm about 30 minutes away from you so I'll call when I'm close, talk to you soon sis."

"Talk to you soon." Both hang up and Kim lays down to take a nap while she waits for Trini.

**45 Minutes later**

Kim wakes up to her phone ringing, figuring it's Trini she answers. "Hey Trini, are you here?"

"Is this Kimberly Hart?"

Kim looks at her phone in confusion. "Yes it is, who is this?"

"Ms. Hart, this is Officer Olivia Benson with Miami PD, do you know a young woman by the name of Trinity Kwan?"

"Yes i do, she is my best friend." Panic starts to set in for Kim. "Has something happened to her? Is she okay?" Kim starts to hyperventilate.

"Ms. Kwan was involved in a car accident about twenty minutes ago Ms. Hart and was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh my god!(Kim gets up and puts her shoes on to leave) Is she going to be okay? How bad is it?"

"When I arrived at the scene she was not looking that good ma'am, she was asking for you and I think you need to get down here quickly."

With tears in her eyes, Kim walks out her front door on the way to the hospital. "I'll be there soon."

**20 Minutes later**

Kim entered the hospital 20 minutes later and went to the reception desk. "Excuse me, I need to know the room number for Trini Kwan, Officer Benson called me to let me know

she was here and that it was really bad."

"Ahh yes, Ms. Kwan is in the ICU, Officer Benson is up there with her now."

"Thank you." Kim stepped onto the elevators and headed up to the ICU, when the elevator stopped she stepped off and was greeted by a female officer sitting in a chair.

"Officer Benson?" She looked up and half smiled at Kim as she stood.

"Ms. Hart I assume?(Kim nods and shakes her hand) I wish I could tell you that everything was okay, but when I got there, Ms. Kwan was in bad shape."

Kim breaks down and collapses into the Officer's arms. "What kind of accident was it?"

"Ms. Kwan was hit head on by a drunk driver, the driver is up in surgery now, they say she may never walk again."

"May I see her now?"

"Yes, her room is right down the hall, I'll walk you over."

Kim walked into Trini's room and saw her bestfriend, her sister, laying in a hospital bed, broken. Her face was cut up from when the windshield shattered, her right arm was

without a doubt broken, leaving her to wonder why they had not put a cast on it, and it looked as though her right leg was also broken. "What's going on? Why isn't her arm

and leg in a cast(The doctor walked in just as she asked this of the officer and nurse)?"

"Ms. Hart? Hi I'm doctor Torres, I was assigned to your friends case the minute she was brought in. If you'll have a seat, I can explain the extent of her injuries to you(Kim

and the doctor have a seat). "When the car hit Ms. Kwan, the impact of the blow caused her to slam into the steering wheel and it has caused her spleen to rupture and it also

broke her sternum and five ribs, one the ribs punctured her lung and has cause internal bleeding that we can't stop(Kim once again breaks down and Officer Benson holds her

she cries). Ms. Kwan has maybe hours left, I am so sorry."

Kim wipes her eyes. "Can she hear me? Will she be able to talk to me?"

The doctor nods. "She will be able to hear and respond to you."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor left the room and the officer also left to give her privacy. Kim stood up and walked over to Trini's bed and held her hand as she sat in the

chair just as Trini started to stir. "Hey Tri, how are you feeling?"

Trini looks at Kim and knows it's bad, especially since she just wants to sleep. "Hey pretty girl, what's with all the tears? I can't look that bad right?" Her voice is just

above a whisper and it hurts her to breathe. "How bad is it Kim? I know it's bad, I'm just so tired and hurt so bad(Kim cries harder). Kim? Kim how bad is it? Please tell me,

you're scaring me."

"Trini, it's bad, really bad. They said that you've got to many internal injuries and internal bleeding and they can't stop it. Tri, they say you have maybe hours. You can't

leave me or Jason here by ourselves without you! You're my rock and my sister and I can't go on without you here! Please fight." Kimberly holds Trini's hand as they both cry,

both realizing that this is it for them. "Please don't go Tri, I'll do anything, anything you want, but you can't die! You're my sister and I need you! What do I got to do to

keep you here with me?"

"Kim, sweetie, there's nothing you can do, I don't want to go either, I'm scared to die(Kim holds onto her and both cry harder with each second). I know you're scared about a

lot of things, especially with what happened with Tommy, but you need to face him Kim, he needs to know what happened. Promise me something sweetie(Kim nods her head),

promise me you will tell him everything, how your depression caused this and that you still love him, promise me Kimberly Ann."

"I promise Tri, I promise. I'm gonna call Jason, he needs to be here for this, he needs to say goodbye and so do Billy and Zack."

"Hurry Kim, I don't know how much longer I have." Both women cling to eachother for a few minutes before Kim gets up to call Jason. "I'll be right back Trini, hold on for me."

Kim steps into the hallway and pulls out her cellphone and calls Jason, who picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rex, are you busy at the moment?"

"Hey Ptera, no I'm at the park with Billy and Zack, wondering what you and Trini are doing. It's funny, I was just about to call Trini when you called(Kim sobs over the phone)

Sis, what's wrong(Billy and Zack step closer)?"

"Rex, I need you, Billy and Zack to get down here to Miami now, Trini was in a car accident and, and they say it's really bad."

Jason sits down on the bench hard and starts to cry. "How bad Kim?"

"They, they say she h-h-ha-ha-has a p-p-p-punctured lung and internal b-b-b-b-bl-bleeding a-a-a-and s-s-s-s-s-sh-sh-she won't m-m-m-ma-make it."

"We're gonna go talk to the rest of the team and we'll be there soon sis, you just keep her alive til we get there alright? Tommy will more than likely come with us so be

ready."

"I will Jay, please hurry."

"We'll see you soon." Jason hangs up and turns to Billy and Zack. "Guys, Kim says we need to get to Miami now, Trini, Trini is in bad shape."

"What do you mean 'bad shape' Jason? What did Kim say?" Billy asks.

"Trini was in an accident and Kim said she wants to see us, she said Tri is dying from the injuries." Billy and Zack cry as they sit. "Come on guys, we need to go talk to

Zordon about teleporting down there, and we need to tell the others about this and see if Tommy is coming with us."

"Jason, do you really think, all things considered, Tommy will go? He may not go."

"Billy, Tommy will go for the simple reason to see Trini, and I'm more sure than anything that Zordon will let us teleport down there, he probably already knows about this so

he's probably waiting for us to say we're going."

Just as they all stand up, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Katherine walk up. Tommy sees the tears and knows something bad happened. "Jay, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Kim called a minute ago(Everyone but Tommy flinches at the name and everyone notices), she said Trini was in a really bad car accident, the doctors say she doesn't have much

longer Tommy, they say they can't help her." Adam and Rocky look shocked, Katherine and Tanya are crying, and Tommy just doesn't know what to do or say. "We're on our way to

ask Zordon if we can teleport down there since Kim says Tri has hours, if not less, before anything happens." Jason looks at the Zeo Rangers, Tommy in particular, trying to

gauge his reaction, when after a few minutes of staying strong he sees the mask slip, and Tommy, as well as Adam and Rocky, let the tears fall. "Come on guys, we gotta go

talk to Zordon, we need to get to Miami quickly." The others nod and they all teleport to the Power Chamber.

_IN THE POWER CHAMBER.............._

"RANGERS, I AM AWARE THAT TRINI IS INJURED SEVERELY AND HAS REQUESTED TO SEE YOU BEFORE SHE LEAVES US, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO TELEPORT THERE, BUT I CANNOT ALLOW ALL OF YOU TO

STAY. JASON, BILLY, ZACK, AND TOMMY IF YOU SO CHOOSE, CAN STAY WITH HER AND KIMBERLY, WHO WILL NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER, ROCKY, ADAM, TANYA AND KATHERINE MAY GO BUT YOU

MUST RETURN IF CALLED ON, I WILL ALSO TRY TO GET A HOLD OF AISHA SO SHE CAN ALSO SAY GOODBYE."

"Zordon, can't you just save Trini? Better yet, can't WE save her the way we saved you?" Tommy asks, hoping against all odds to be able to save one of his bestfriends.

"UNFORTUNATELY TOMMY, MY POWERS COULD NOT SAVE HER AND MORE THAN LIKELY MAKE HER PAIN WORSE AND PROLONG HER AGONY, I COULD NOT DO THAT TO HER, OR ANY OF YOU FOR THAT MATTER.

AS FOR YOU BEING ABLE TO SAVE HER, YOU WOULD ALSO NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE HER, YOUR RANGER POWERS COULD MORE THAN LIKELY BE LIKE A DRUG AND SPEED UP HER DEATH, OR LAND UP KILLING

HER RIGHT THERE AS YOU TRY."

"But what about our Ninjetti powers Zordon? Couldn't our animal spirits do it?" Rocky asks, hopeful.

"IF YOU TRIED USING YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS TO SAVE TRINI, IT WOULD NOT ONLY MOST LIKELY NOT WORK, BUT IT WOULD CUT INTO YOUR OWN LIFE SPAN(Everybody is crying and holding onto

eachother as it sinks in they can't save Trini.). ALPHA HAS A LOCK ON AISHA AND WILL TELEPORT HER HERE NOW." Aisha teleports in a moment later and notices the tears in

everybodies eyes once she realizes where she is.

"Hey guys, what am I doing here? What happened?"

Rocky steps forward. "Sha, Kim called Jason earlier and told him to gather the team up, it's Trini, she was in a car accident and she has to many injuries. Sha, Trini's got a

few hours left, we need to go say goodbye."

"NO! Trini, next to Kim, is the strongest among all of us, Tommy and Jason included!! She can't be dying, we have to save her! We have to find a way to save her!" Rocky and

Adam hold there bestfriend as she collapses, hugging her and trying to soothe her. "Zordon, you have to save her! Please tell me you can save her!"

"We already asked him Sha, he said he can't, we asked if our powers could save her but he said it would probably make things worse, we asked if our Ninjetti powers could save

her but he said it would only cut our own life spans shorter and probably wouldn't work either. We can't save her Sha, nothing we try we'll help, only speed it up."

Aisha cries harder at this but realizes they can't save her, so stands up and gets ready to go. "Alright, let's go guys, if she's dying, I want to be there, not here when she

leaves us." The others nod and ready themselves to teleport.

"RANGERS, ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOU A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAL AS TO NOT RAISE SUSPICIONS. BE SAFE MY RANGERS AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON." The Zeo Rangers and former

Rangers nod as they teleport to Florida to say goodbye to one of their own.

"Zordon, do you think they will be able to get through this? Trini is so important to them."

"I HAVE FAITH IN THEM ALPHA, THEY WILL HEAL FROM THIS BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME. RIGHT NOW, ALL THEY CAN DO IS BE THERE FOR EACHOTHER AND GRIEVE."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they land in Miami the first thing they do is head to the hospital, once they get there they head up to ICU where they are directed to Trini's room and when they enter,

they see Kim talking to Trini, noticing that Trini is fading, not sure how long they have with her, Trini is the first to notice them.

"Hey guys, I was hoping you'd all come, now I get to see all of you and meet Tanya and Katherine." Everybody crowds around the bed and Kim tries to slip out unnoticed but

Tommy sees her and follows. She stops outside the room and drops to the floor, Tommy catches her before she hits the ground and holds her and rocks her while she cries.

Kim gasps as she realizes who's holding her but does not pull away, just cries and listens to him cry as well, both clinging to eachother for dear life. Kim speaks first as

they both pull back and look at the other. "Tommy, what am I gonna do without my bestfriend, my sister? She's the only one who truly understands me, other than you and you're

not even talking to me which I understand. I just don't know what I'm gonna do!" Tommy pulls her in closer and holds her, stroking her hair as she cries.

"Kim, you have to let her go. I know you don't want to and that it'll hurt to do so, but you have to. As for me, I promised you I would always be there for you and I meant it.

We may not be together anymore but you're too important to me, you're my bestfriend Kim, and I know that you're losing yours, but if you'd like, I'd like to try and fill her

shoes."

Kim nods her head. "Of course Tommy, I would love that."

"What do you say we go back in before they all get suspicious and decide to come see what we're doing?"

They both get up and go back in the room. As they reenter, Trini notices Tommy. "Hey Flyboy, how ya doing?"

"Not you too!! Come on Tri, you know I hate that nickname!"

"Oh, I know, but it's just fun picking on you." Everybody laughs. "Could you guys excuse me for a few minutes? I need to talk to Tommy alone." Everybody but Tommy leaves the

room. "As you can probably guess, this is about the letter Kim sent you(Tommy sits in the chair Kim used earlier). You need to talk to her Tommy, she might not tell you why

for awhile, but she will tell you, you just need to be there and ready for it." Tommy sits in silence listening to what Trini says and understands. "There's more to the letter

than what it said Tommy, she needs you, espeially now."

Tommy takes her hand and rubs it. "I don't know if I'm ready to hear what she has to say Tri, she broke my heart with that letter and I just don't know anymore."

"That's okay, she knows this, but just remember to listen. Let me ask you something, do you still love her?"

"With all my heart." Tommy answers without hesitation.

"Than that's all that you need to remember, she'll tell you everything, when I'm not sure, but she will tell you everything. Alright, get everybody back in here, they might

think we're plotting something if you don't." Tommy nods and opens the door as everybody walks in.

"Guys, I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for being my friends, my teammates, my sisters, my brothers, my family. I wish I had longer with you guys, I wish I wasn't

dying, but there's nothing we can do to stop it(the rangers and former rangers cry as they notice her strength leaving her). Don't any of you dare cry, celebrate my life,

don't mourn it, we all shared something amazing together(coughs painfully as sweat is on her brow), don't let your pain(looks at Tommy) or your mistakes(looks at Kim. Jason

notices) stand in your way of happiness, it's just not worth it all." Trini takes Jason's hand in one hand and Kim's in the other, Tommy steps forward and wraps an arm around

Kim as they all cry and watch Trini slowly fade. "Remember, I love all of you, take care of each other and remember that I'll always be watching over you, you guys are the

thing to happen in my life, if I hadn't met Kim, as shy as I was, I never would've met Jason, Billy and Zack, than 10 years later Tommy, than my color sister Aisha, Adam and

Rocky,I wish I would've been able to meet you Katherine and Tanya, but it doesn't seem to be what fate had in store for me, so I say thank you for being here, I will watch out

for you as well(Trini's breathing speeds up as she finishes speaking and the others realize she doesn't have much longer)."

Kim checks her pulse and notices how faint it is so, looking at Jason, Billy and Zack, the four hold onto her, watching her breathing become shallower and shallower with

each one, everybody notices her slipping away slowly. Kim looks at her three lifelong friends and they nod their heads at the silent question. Kim steps out of Tommy's

embrace and leans closer to Trini, kissing her forehead, stroking her hair back as the tears stream down her face. "Just let go Trini, it's okay, we will all be okay, go to

your family waiting for you, I'll see you again my beautiful, loving, talented, caring sister." Kim kisses her forehead again and watches as Trini takes a few more breaths

before they stop all together, leaving the gathered teens hearts to break as Kim grabs Trini and holds her, screaming in pain from the loss. Doctors come in as Trini

flatlines, watching as the brunette in pink holds onto the beautiful asian, watching as the long haired boy in red tries to get her to let go.

Tommy finally manages, with Jason and Billy's help, to get Kim to release Trini. "Remember Kim, she doesn't feel any pain now, she is safe and sound, don't hold her spirit

here in grief." Tommy says as he takes her in his arms and cries with her, turning so she doesn't see the doctors unhook Trini from the heart monitor. The rest gather around

the two and form a group hug as they all turn in time to see Trini's face being covered, which sets them all off again as Kim crumbles in Tommy's arms. They are all holding

eachother as Trini is wheeled down the hall, her friends watching from the room.

"Goodbye Trini, we love you and we'll miss you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was crying by the time I finished this chapter, because the way I wrote Kim's actions is the way I was when my grandfather passed away, I was with him the moments leading

up to and the moment he died.

I would once again like to thank everybody for your reviews, I appreciate the fact that, despite not updating in a few years, people continue to read my stories, I will

continue and finish both of them, the next chapter for The Great Secret is gonna be awhile, I've gone thriugh so many different scenarios for the next chapter but not all of

them seem to fit what I've written so hopefully I'll have it up soon, keep reading and reviewing, thank you.

_PinkPrincess84_


End file.
